


The Eagle and the Owl

by HaJu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Love at First Sight, Possessive Behavior, Science Fiction, rich male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJu/pseuds/HaJu
Summary: Owl had no idea why he was interested in her. They were enemies by birth; she was a Rebel soldier and he was the Great General Eagle, ruler of the most feared Empire in the universe. So why was it that he was doing everything in his power to keep her by his side?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 01

"We meet again."

Owl was in shock the great General Eagle was standing right in front of her, completely blocking her path.

And worst of all, he had recognised her despite her face covering.

She pulled out her knife and slowly backed away. He didn't follow her but his eyes seemed to say, 'you're not going anywhere.'

"So you have succeeded in downloading the information. Bravo. Now what?" Eagle took a step forward, his eyes never leaving hers.

Owl could hear her heart beating loudly as she frantically thought of some way to save herself. The General was blocking the only way out and there was no way she could physically take him on.

"That's right," she spat, despite her predicament, "now Commander Octopus will destroy you!"

He was slowly coming towards her, his lips stretched into a thin smile.

"I suppose," he sighed. "But I wonder what I should do with you till he comes, hmm?"

Her back met the cold hard wall and all she could do was hold the knife in front of her as the man approached her.

Suddenly he stopped moving, an annoyed look came over his features as he tilted his face to the side. Owl looked past him when suddenly the sound of rapid footsteps started echoing all around them.

The door behind Eagle opened and several soldiers burst through; weapons in hand.

"Sir, all rebels have been subdued." One of the men reported as the two others aimed their guns at her.

"Stand down."The icy voice commanded. "This one is mine."

Both soldiers immediately obeyed, but she noticed the strange look they gave her.

"Now my dear," the General raised one gloved hand toward her, "you can either take my hand and come with me, or," he gave her an amused look, "I will have to use a less dignified way to handle you."

"The choice is yours."

Owl couldn't believe her ears; was this considered standard protocol in the Army?

She viciously pulled the scarf covering her mouth down; he knew who she was anyway.

She felt so helpless, she wanted to snarl at him like a vicious animal, but what difference would that make? She was cornered and her opponent wasn't offering her any chance of escape.

She was still holding her weapon in front of her as though it was the only thing keeping him away from her, but she knew better. His kind could bend steel into a U if he wanted to, he was just playing with her and she hated it.

"I would rather die than let you get any information out of me," she growled.

He smiled.

"Is there anything you can tell me that I do not already know?" He gave her a knowing look before continuing, "after all, are you not very low in terms of rank?"

And he just stepped on a landmine.

It took her a moment to register what he said.

She could feel her ears start to heat up, most likely becoming red.

"W-what are you talking about?"She managed to blurt out, completely mortified.

"Let me see," he began, "Weaponry: 5, Transport Skills:5, Tactics:3, Camou—"

Within a blink of an eye she was charging at him, knife raised and eyes ablaze; she wanted to tear him apart. She didn't notice Eagle motion the other soldiers to stand down, nor did she see him move. But suddenly her blade was tinkering down the hallway, and both her wrists were being crushed in a vice like grip.

She leaned back as he brought his face near hers.

"And this would be considered your greatest weakness."

"You must never listen to your opponent's words."

After a moment of gazing into her widened eyes, he straightened up, letting go of one of her hands, while strengthening his grip on the other.

"Time to go."

He yanked her with him, forcing her stumble after him.

She glanced back at the soldiers behind her and found them staring at her like she was some kind of strange alien.

What was going on?

-O-

"You cannot be serious."General Bear stared at Eagle incredulously.

Eagle ignored him, his own gaze steady on the giant monitor spanning the entire wall in front of them.

"When has Eagle joked about anything?" General Tiger commented, a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"You are taking this rather well." General Wolf observed.

Tiger smiled, "It does not bother me what he does, as long as his leadership remains untainted."

"Truly I am touched by your confidence in me." Eagle supplied nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"In any case," Tiger continued. "I always knew that King of the Rebels Octopus had no honor, but to sell out his own people so easily..."

"Disgusting."Wolf sniffed.

"But of all the rebels, why her?" Bear motioned to the unconscious figure on the monitor.

"She seems like a nobody."

"Eagle?"All three men turned their gaze on their leader

"Sorry , no comment." Eagle answered, smiling at the sleeping figure on the screen, as though somehow only she knew the answer to that question.

Tiger sighed. "I suppose you will tell us in due time?"

"You know me well," Eagle turned to his brothers, his smile still in place.

"Very well, we will take our leave then,"Tiger conceded.

"What-" Wolf began to object, but Bear's large hand on his shoulder cut him off.

"I am hungry my brother, let us have a bite to eat."

"I am not hungry!"He protested, but didn't have a chance against the older man.

Eagle and Tiger watched, amused, as the large man easily dragged out their unwilling youngest brother, leaving the two of them alone.

It was Tiger's sigh that broke the silence.

"In my opinion this could only end badly."He commented as he too turned to look at the sleeping woman on the screen.

"But I know you will not listen, so I will be keeping a close eye on her myself," he quietly added.

Eagle let out a small laugh. "You have no faith in me?"

"You just made a deal with an individual whose guts you hate just to get her."Tiger raised a brow at his brother.

"Can you really handle her?"

"I know what I am doing Tiger." Eagle sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Then there is truly nothing more to talk about?"

There was a pause.

"No, nothing."

Tiger lingered for a moment, clearly wanting to add something but stopped and quietly followed his brothers out, leaving Eagle to stand alone in the Communications room.

Eagle turned back to the screen, his smile gone, replaced by a pensive look. It did not please him to cause confusion among his brothers but at this point he had no choice.

"Owl, why do you make me out to be the bad guy?" He whispered to the screen, knowing full well she had no clue what was going on.

In any case, his heart was finally at rest. He could deal with his brothers later, but at least now she was here, in his domain, and under his protection. He no longer had to worry about her situation, if she was in any kind of danger or not, if she was in good health or not because he was now in control of all those things.

Finally, I caught you.


	2. Chapter 02

"I HATE this!" Fish banged at the cell wall, her gloved fists moving quickly as she gave blow after blow.

Mouse watched her friend from her huddled place at the corner of the cell.

"It's no use Fish, you're only wasting your energy." Her small voice could barely be heard over her friend's loud banging.

Fish snapped her head to the side, giving Mouse a dirty glare.

"How could you just sit there!"

"I'm thinking."

"About what," Fish kicked the wall with her booted foot.

"Owl." Mouse whispered. "I really hope she's OK."

Fish flipped her long blond hair to the side; letting out a huff of frustration.

"Why're you worried about that old girl?" She commented offhandedly, "I'm sure she made it out fine."

Mouse rose from her seated position and gave Fish a blank stare.

"You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Fish raised a brow at her partner's cryptic words.

"General Eagle called her Owl.'"

"Well Mouse, in case you hadn't realised by now that is her name."

"Think carefully Fish,"Mouse paused for a moment, letting her words sink in.

"How does he know her name?"

There was silence for a moment.

And then she watched as Fish's eyes grew wide with the revelation.

"This was a trap." She hissed.

-O-

Owl opened and closed her eyes for the umpteenth time, she was so sure she was dreaming and yet every time she opened her eyes,

she was greeted with the same vision; an elegant swirl of gold and silver that spanned the entire high ceiling of the room she was in.

Where was she anyway?

She slowly tried pushing herself into a seated position but felt so lethargic, as though she'd just finished running a marathon on a blazing hot day.

"Don't move."Someone instructed.

She tilted her head to the right only to come face to face with a white lab coat.

She moved her eyes upward and came into contact with a pair of pitch black eyes.

"Who-?"She couldn't even finish her question; her tongue felt swollen in her mouth.

"Don't talk either," the man added apologetically.

She looked questioningly at him, what was wrong with her?

"You've been administered an anti-parasite medication; you're insides are being cleaned but side effects include Extreme Fatigue."

The doctor, she assumed, gave her a curious look before tapping something on his tablet.

"The implication of having been administered this drug is that you'll be staying on this ship for a while and that you're not one of us, are you some kind of Diplomat?"

Owl had no idea what the man was going on about, in fact all she could remember was her name, she had no idea where she was nor how she got here.

"Doctor," A deep voice cut through her thoughts. "I thought I told you not to speak with her."

"G-General," the doctor stammered, almost dropping his tablet.

Owl watched as a tall, uniformed man made his way toward the doctor; she didn't know who he was, but was surprised to feel an instant dislike towards him.

The doctor had taken a few steps back as the newcomer came to stand right beside her bed.

"I-I only told her why she couldn't move," he pleaded.

But the one he called General wasn't even looking at him.

"Still here?"The President questioned, his steel grey eyes never leaving the figure on the bed.

Owl thought he was talking to her, given the fact that he was staring at her, but she quickly realised, as she watched the doctor grab his things and scurry out of the room, that the question had not been directed at her.

But now, they were alone.

She didn't want to look up at him, but she could feel his eyes on her.

Suddenly he grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him.

"So this is what you have been reduced to Owl?"

Her tongue felt so swollen she couldn't even verbally protest his handling of her face, so she sent him the angriest look she could muster.

He let out a small laugh at her comical expression, delighting in the fact that for once he could touch her without having to fight her.

"Fear not," he tapped her nose with his thumb, "the effects will wear off soon enough."

He let go of her chin and grabbed the nearest chair, dragging it next to the bed before plopping down on it.

The silence that followed was deafening to her.

He just sat there, legs crossed staring at her while she just lay there, completely immobile.

"Do you know who I am," he suddenly began, a small smile stretching his lips.

She jerked her head a bit, trying to tell him 'No.'

His smile seemed to grow at that and he leaned forward, his lips next to her ear.

"Shall I tell you?" He inquired gently.

She hesitated for a moment but then gave a short nod.

"I am your husband," he whispered, causing chills to go down her spine.

Wait.

What?

Did he just-

She tried to shoot up, but moaned at the pain that racked her entire body. She clenched her eyes shut as she waited for the wave of pain to subside.

His hand was on her forehead as she came to, gently caressing her as though to comfort her ,but when she looked up, his eyes told a different story; they were filled with amusement, not sympathy.

She wanted to demand he take back his ridiculous words, but her body was in no condition to do anything. She settled on glaring at him, trying to make him understand that she wasn't going to believe anything that came out of his mouth.

The man let out a sigh and stood up from his seat.

His hand once more came down on her face, but this time he covered her eyes.

"Perhaps it would be best if we continued this conversation when you are in better shape, hmm?

When he removed his hand, Owl's eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed; she was asleep.

General Eagle stood a moment longer, staring down at the unconscious figure, his mocking smile gone.

He reached for her right arm and pulled up her sleeve, revealing a number tattoo.

His neutral expression turned sour as he barked an order. Within an instant the doors opened and another doctor hurried to his side.

"Look at this," Eagle gently raised Owl's arm revealing the entire number tattoo. It started at the elbow and reached the back of the shoulder.

"I want it all gone," he instructed, the distaste clear in his voice.

"Of course General," the female doctor agreed.

He slowly put her arm down and leaned forward, giving Owl a quick peck on the cheek.

"Have her moved to my private quarters once the effect of the drug wears off." He instructed before turning to leave.

"Yes, General."

Doctor Peacock watched the General exit the room before turning back to her patient.

She was trained to never show her emotions on her face, but she was in shock.

Who was this girl?


	3. Chapter 03

The next time Owl came to she was in a dark room. She was lying down on some kind of a mattress and was relieved to see that her strength was back. She quickly sat up and squinted her eyes, hoping to make out something in the room despite the overwhelming darkness.

"Shall I turn on a light?" A familiar deep voice questioned.

She snapped her head in the direction she thought the voice came from, trying to make out a silhouette.

The light suddenly came on and she jumped; the man who'd spoken to her was sitting right next to her, legs crossed and smiling.

"You!"She exclaimed, practically throwing herself off the bed, almost stumbling to the ground.

General Eagle raised a brow at her passionate display, before rising from the bed himself.

She had to look up at him, he was a good two heads taller; it was intimidating and even more so since she was barefoot.

"Where am I?" She questioned him, her body tense, ready to attack if need need be. She was giving him the meanest look she could muster, hoping to show him she was not someone to mess with.

He didn't answer her, instead he crossed his arms and gave her body a once over.

"Feeling better I see," he finally commented.

"Who are you and where am I?"She tried again, her patience thinning as the man continued to stare at her.

"You are on my ship and," he stepped forward, his gloved hand shooting out to grab her arm. "We are married."

"Liar," she shot back, trying to pull her arm out of his grip. "I don't even know your name!"

"You were attacked by a Rebel group and are suffering with temporary memory loss," he explained, pulling her towards him despite her resistance.

"My name is Eagle, don't you remember?"

Owl stopped struggling, she could feel the panic starting to rise in her chest. She looked up at Eagle and realised she did know him. His eyes, nose, mouth everything looked familiar and yet she couldn't place him.

Was he telling the truth?

"I-I don't remember," she mumbled, closing her eyes at the growing pressure in her head.

The large hand that settled on her head was almost too much for her to bear.

"Take it easy," he soothed, "it'll come back to you slowly."

She didn't trust him, something about him put her on edge, but right now he seemed to know more about her than she knew herself.

"So," she began, clearing her throat, looking up at him boldly. "You're really my husband?"

Eagle was smiling at her warmly, his hand had moved from her head to her shoulder and she watched, fascinated as he lifted one of her wavy locks and brought it to his lips.

Owl was sure her face was as red as a tomato.

"Fine whatever," she stepped away from Eagle, trying to put some distance between them.

"So then, who am I?"

The man chuckled as he watched her look everywhere in the room except him. It was so amusing to Eagle to see Owl in such a vulnerable state, he almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

"You're the daughter of one of the most prominent men in our Empire," Eagle revealed, the lies pouring from his mouth like melted butter.

"Sadly," he continued, " your family home was attacked a few months ago, all members were killed, thus as my wife I had you moved to my ship as quickly as possible despite you being a civilian."

"W-Wife," she stammered, blushing.

"Yes, wife," he confirmed, enjoying her unease.

"But I don't even know you!"

"Careful darling, you're starting to sound like a broken record."

"And believe me Owl, you know me very well," he added, before taking a step to the side, clearing her path to the exit.

"I am not your enemy Owl."

She watched him wearily as he motioned her toward the door. She the took a few steps forward, before turning her head to see if he was following her, he wasn't. He was still smiling at her though, which made her uneasy about what lay behind the closed door.

However before she could even take another step, the electronic doors opened themselves, revealing another tall man behind it.

"General Eagle," the arrogant looking newcomer began, completely ignoring Owl, "You missed the meeting."

The sound of booted footsteps alerted Owl that Eagle was approaching her.

"Ah General Tiger, my dear Owl needed me," he answered.

General Tiger's eyes slid from Eagle to a wide eyed Owl.

"Dear?" Tiger questioned, before slowly stretching his lips into dark smile.

"I see."

Owl took a step back as the one named Tiger extended a hand toward her, but nearly jumped when her back bumped into Eagle.

A pair of steady strong hands settled on her shoulders preventing her from moving away.

"Owl, this is General Prince Tiger, third in power to the Emperor." Even as Eagle introduced the man to her all she could hear was the word 'Enemy' in her head.

"I don't like you," she blurted out, before slamming her hand over her mouth.

Two things happened, one Eagle's hold on her tightened, painfully, and two Tiger's smile disappeared and his eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure it worked Eagle," Tiger questioned.

Eagle forcefully spun her around before grabbing her chin and yanking her face up. He looked into her eyes for a moment, searching for something. For that chilling instant Owl thought he was going to hurt her but then, just as suddenly, his grip on her loosened and he did not stop her when she dashed to the other side of the room.

"No it's fine," Eagle assured confidently before turning to his friend,"she probably just doesn't like you with or without her memories."

Tiger's eyes were on Owl, who was glaring at them from a distance.

"Well, it's mutual."

Eagle smiled, it was rare for Tiger to be personally interested in anyone and yet the fact that he came to see them was proof that he was concerned for his friend.

"You're a fool Eagle, wasting your time on such trash."

"Hey, mind your words."Eagle warned.

"Oh please, she's only a human after all."

The dangerous look Eagle sent his way had Tiger rethink the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Fine, I won't say anything more than this.

"No, perhaps you shouldn't," Eagle agreed.

Both watched Owl as she continued to glare at them from the other side of the room.

"Owl darling," General Eagle spoke gently, as though he was coaxing a spooked animal out of its hole.

"Come here, no one is going to hurt you."

Owl snorted and crossed her arms, clearly showing him she wouldn't be fooled twice.

Tiger placed a heavy hand on his friend's shoulder. "Shall I leave then? My presence seems to be undermining your cause."

"Give it time Tiger, she will warm up to you as she will to me."

"Are you sure about that? She seems quite determined to the opposite," Tiger sighed.

"She has no choice."

"Yes...Yes I suppose with you at the helm of this 'private' mission, she really doesn't."

With a final look at Owl, Tiger turned to leave. He had no idea why his brother was interested in this troublesome woman but he was going to very well make sure

she didn't get between Eagle's duties and his brothers.

Once Tiger left the room, Eagle turned his complete attention back to Owl. As much as he enjoyed 'playing' with her, her mistrust of him was beginning to irritate him.

He was only second to the Emperor and had very little experience of not being immediately obeyed and yet Owl seemed to test his patience at every turn.

He smiled to himself, in the years since he had last physically seen her, this aspect of her had certainly not changed.

He raised a hand toward her before giving her a command. "Come here, my dear."

"Sorry, nope!"

He lowered his hand and began shrugging off his uniform jacket . Once he was done, he slowly made his way to where Owl was plastered against the wall.

"Owl, you need to have a rest. Come to the bed and sleep."

"Are you crazy!" she exclaimed, walking backwards along the wall as he approached her. "You think I'll sleep in your bed."

"No of course not," he sounded amused. "As much as I enjoy your most expressive face, I'm not in the habit of frightening defenceless women in that way."

"T-then what do you want?"

"Simply come to the bed and have a rest."

"Are you going to leave?" She asked hopefully.

"I will," he confirmed. "But only once I see you in the bed, under the covers."

She seemed to want to melt into the wall as he finally reached her, but was shocked when he simply passed her and made his way to a metal rectangle near the bed.

He opened it and pulled out a cold bottle of some kind of a drink.

He turned back to her and motioned to the bed with his eyes.

Owl thought about resisting some more, but she was starting to feel a little lethargic again and she would rather faint on the bed than on the floor. She had nowhere to run to in her state anyway.

She eyed him wearily as she approached the bed and sat down on the edge. He came to her and held out the drink.

"What's that?"

"Your medication."

"I don't wa-"

As she opened her mouth to speak, he grabbed her chin and tilted some liquid in. Before she could spit it out, he closed her mouth with the palm of his hand forcing her to swallow.

"What," she rasped. "What did you give me!"

He smiled as he sealed the rest of the drink shut.

"Something to help you really sleep."

" Y-You," she started to say, but the black dots in her vision started to increase and spiral into a point and then everything went black.

Eagle picked Owl up, shoving the covers aside and slowly laid her down. He pulled the covers over her, up to her chin and once more placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Next time you awake Owl, I promise we'll have a real talk."

He straightened himself, grabbing his uniform jacket and made himself out of the room without a single look back.

The doors locking automatically behind him.


	4. Chapter 04

The screen in front of Eagle opened to reveal a most annoying enemy. Commander Octopus was not old, nor was he young, he had one of those faces where age was difficult to tell. He was a cowardly enemy whose tactics were ruthless and destructive; he had no regard for children, women and the aged; Eagle was glad Owl was no longer among them.

"General Eagle," Octopus began, his smile revealing all his teeth, "are you satisfied with the merchandise?"

General Bear grunted at the crude use of the word. Since when were people considered merchandise?

"Yes very," Eagle replied coolly, ignoring the taunt.

"Hmm, you don't seem that pleased," Octopus observed. "I told you Owl was a useless creature and yet you insisted."

"I could have given you anyone of my pawns but you chose her," he sighed, as though Eagle had committed a foolish mistake.

"In any case," he continued, "I've fulfilled my side of the bargain, now it's time you fulfil yours."

"Denied."

The comical look that came over Octopus' face was almost too much to bare. Eagle could hear one of his men trying clear his throat, obviously trying to stop himself from snickering.

"I seem to recall saying that she be delivered to me unharmed and yet," Eagle continued, " she came in thinking she was on a mission."

Eagle rose from his seat and slowly made his way closer to the screen, wagging his finger at his enemy.

"She was almost shot down by my men," he explained. "And that," he paused for a moment, " is unacceptable."

"But you have her now!" The Rebel commander growled.

"Yes," Eagle agreed, " but you broke the rules. And now," the General leaned forward, his palm on Octopus' digital face, "if you do not disappear, I will have to break you."

A sliver of fear passed through Octopus' eyes before he regained his composure and hid behind his mask of arrogance.

"Well played," Octopus conceded, "but I won't forget this," he added, before the screen went black.

There was silence among all the members present.

The sound of slow clapping suddenly started echoing all around the room. General Eagle turned to General Tiger who continued to mockingly celebrate his friend's victory.

"What?" Eagle questioned, an innocent look on his face.

"You were so nice to him the first time, was it because Owl was still on his side?"

"What do you think," Eagle replied.

"You know, she may never see you the way you see her."

General Eagle wasn't looking at Tiger anymore, but at the thick ring on his right index finger. The smile was gone too, replaced by a brooding look.

"She will," he stated. "I'm the only one who truly cares about her."

"Yes, but you are also The Enemy."

"For now," he conceded before walking by his friend to the exit.

"He could have anyone he wants, but he sticks to that one like glue," General Bear growled as he watched his fearsome leader leave the communications room. It was ridiculous for someone so high and powerful to be swayed by a puny unknown rebel.

Ridiculous.

"Tiger, who is this woman?"

"I believe it has something to do with that time he went to Earth," General Tiger replied, turning to look at his comrade.

"Earth? But that was over ten years ago!"

"I am aware, but there could have been no other point of contact,"Tiger maintained.

"She is human, there is no other location she could have come from," he added.

"I see,"Bear said slowly, rubbing a large hand over his beard.

"Earth," the gruff man repeated, the word coming out strangely, as though it were a foreign word.

"I haven't heard about that planet in years," he said more to himself than anyone else.

"Naturally,"Tiger agreed. "It was destroyed ten years ago, no one wants to talk about that disaster."

"Yes, " Bear agreed. "A political and humanitarian disaster."

General Wolf approached his brothers' in arms, although he had been promoted to General more recently compared to his older counterparts, he too had heard of what had happened on Earth. Despite the fact that the the main culprits for the destruction of that planet were the Rebel terrorists, specifically Commander Octopus and Commander Vulture, the two still managed to convince the humans that the real reason they lost their planet was because the Empire had considered them a nuisance. Hence all the humans that were left decided to seek shelter in the arms of the Empire's Enemy rather than the Empire itself.

A great mistake, but an understandable one. Vult and Octopus were unbelievably good at bending weaker beings to their will, especially in their moments of weakness.

"What do you make of this Brother?" Wolf addressed Tiger, who looked like he was trying to piece something together.

"The truth is, when Eagle had returned from Earth something was different about him, but he never mentioned anything about a woman."

"I had just assumed he was angry over all the unnecessary destruction that had occurred around that time. He sighed, "perhaps I should have given it more thought instead of assuming things."

"You can't be blamed brother," Bear disagreed. "Having known Eagle for many decades, not once have I seen him show true interest in a being of another race."

"You were justified in your assumption."

"I suppose, but now we must keep an eye on this woman before she becomes a problem. Already Eagle's thoughts seem to be littered with her presence."

Wolf laughed at Tiger's choice of words. It was clear to him, General Tiger had no soft spot for the women in question. He himself felt nothing but was interested to see how things would play out. After all, what kind of a woman was capable of melting the Great General Eagle's heart, a man known to only be married to his duty to the Empire.

Finally, it seemed something interesting was about to play out before his eyes.

-O-

Mouse was starting to get more and more antsy as yet another day passed with no news of Owl and no news of what was to become of them. It wasn't helping either that Fish had taken it upon herself to describe in detail how the Empire was planning on executing them. Mouse had told her to stop but Fish eventually confided in her that by talking about what their future might hold, she was eliminating the element of surprise, which made her feel more comfortable in some strange way.

Mouse kept thinking deeper and harder about what may lay ahead of them when seemingly out of nowhere, a voice broke through her increasingly negative thoughts.

" I can assure you both, no executions await you."

Fish didn't move from her position on the floor, but Mouse jumped to her feet. There standing in front of their cell, in complete military uniform was General Eagle and he was alone. He was looking at both of them with something akin to pity; which didn't sit well with Fish. The firecracker of a woman slowly got up from the floor, dusting her ripped uniform, her eyes never leaving the General's form.

"Oh ho ho, looky whose here Mouse, aren't we blessed." Fish sneered as she glared at the much taller man.

Mouse closed her eyes for a second, wondering how she always got paired up with the hothead on all her missions. She sighed and approached the glass prison wall, facing her enemy leader.

"General Eagle," she started, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "Where is Owl?"

" It's not her you should be concerned about, "he answered almost gently.

"But I am, " Mouse countered, her brown eyes never leaving his icy blue ones.

He raised a brow at her and began circling the cell, like a predator eyeing its prey.

" Are you now?" He chuckled, stopping behind them ; they had refused to follow his movement and simply stood their ground.

" Very well, since I respect your courage I will answer your two most important questions."

Both women turned to Eagle; Mouse had her hands clenched into fists while Fish crossed her arms giving the General a haughty look.

" First off, " he began non-nonchalantly. "Owl is fine and in my care, where she will remain. No harm will befall her so long as she behaves."

" Secondly, " he continued, raising a hand to silence whatever Fish was about to say. " I plan for no harm to befall either of you as well. I wish to let the both of you go on our next stop."

"Are you serious!" Fish exclaimed. "You think you're gonna fool us by being nice to us!"

"It doesn't matter what you think, I am simply telling you what has been planned for you two."

"So why are you letting us off the hook so easily? " Mouse countered.

"I've told you what you need to know, unfortunately the rest is not your concern."

"I see," Mouse murmured more to herself than anyone else. She was trying to piece things together but nothing was making sense. Owl was not a high ranking officer so why were they going to keep her but let Fish and herself go?

"I still don't buy it!" Fish's angry growl broke the silence.

Eagle smirked.

"No I suppose you wouldn't." The general agreed before turning and making his way out of the prison area.

Fish and Mouse stared after him, not quite sure if what just happened had been real.

Mouse suddenly plopped down on the ground; she was quite shaken up. Nothing that had just happened made sense to her.

"So I guess we won't be dying then huh..." Fish said aloud, as though she too was in shock.

"No my friend, somehow I guess not." Mouse reluctantly agreed, but she knew deep down something much bigger was brewing and Owl was about to play a centre role in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> thanks for reading, comments are appreciated!


End file.
